The Hole In The Heart
by FirstLaugh-LastTears
Summary: When Henry's body is found, Shawn and Lassiter set out to find his killer. But what else will they find along the way? The pieces of the past Shawn fought hard to keep down bubble up to the surface as he&Lassie search for the truth.Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, when I did the shuffle challenge, I was given a plot line I couldn't help but try. Plus, any issues I would have with characters would be explained because of the slight AU-ness. As a warning, there is no Juliet in this just because when I wrote the first chapter, I forgot to throw her in. So she is staying out in Florida and if you want to, you can imagine this occurs between when Lassie's ex-partner/girlfriend leaves and Jules arrives. I'm going to stop rambling now :D**

Beta: TalaDentro because is wonderful and beautiful and awesome and the only person I know that will willingly comb these things for my mistakes and then tell me they are publishable. I'm rambling again, aren't I? (Taladentro: Yes but I don't mind so much this time.)

_pineapple-_flashback

_pineapple_-letter/note/text message

**Prologue**

1989

_"Dad! I got a B on my report!" I shouted as I ran into the house. I went from room to room, looking for any sign of my dad. Mom was at work, so she would have to wait to see my awesomeness. I didn't see a sign of my dad in the living room or the garage. But I did find something when I entered the kitchen._

A note and light footprints to the basement door. I opened the note and read it, confusion spreading through me with each word.

_Henry,_

I still love you. But right now, I feel more love coming from my work than I do from you. We both know you're married more to the precinct than you are to me. Have been for awhile. Take care of Shawn. He needs you.

I love you.

_I touched her signature at the bottom of the page while fighting back tears. My mom had left. I knew it was coming. For awhile now. The things my dad taught me worked perfectly. Even when I didn't want them to._

I set the note down on the table and walked to the door of the basement.

"Dad?" I called. My voice wasn't weak or shaky. Just quieter than usual.

"Shawn? That you?" his voice came back, slightly slurred.

"Yeah. It's me." I replied.

"Come down here. I want to show you something."

I walked down the stairs, making the biggest mistake of my young life.

**A/N: Continue? Yes or No? Leave a comment please! **


	2. Twilight Zone Theme Song

**A/N: You guys are so awesome. I have a feeling that that was the most response I have ever gotten to a story and it makes me smile. Especially since 3 is the highest number of reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter. :D  
Anyways, this is hopefully my second actually finished story :D. I have a tendency of losing my muse. Hopefully it won't happen this  
Beta: TalaDentro. Because I said so.**

**Chapter One: Twilight Zone Theme Song**

"Hey." Gus called as he set a pineapple smoothie on my desk. I smiled.

"I'm naming my children after you, Gus." He rolled his eyes.

"Any calls?" He asked.

"For you or us?" I replied, popping a Dorito in my mouth.

"Both."

"No. And no." I replied, eating another Dorito. "It's been a quiet week."

"Damn. And we already finished the Dr. Who marathon. Twice."

"Then there is only one thing to do."

"Bother Lassiter?" Gus asked, eyebrow raised.

"No…But that plan is even better." I hopped out of my chair. "Let's go!"

"Are you ever gonna tell him you love him?"

"Gus, why would I do a ridiculous thing like that when torturing him is so much more fun? Besides, I'm tirelessly hoping that he'll figure it out one day. You know how I hate awkward moments." I asked, grabbing my jacket.

"You love them." He retorted.

"I've heard it both ways."He rolled his eyes but followed me out of the door and towards his bright blue Echo. Just as the door closed behind him, the phone started to ring inside. We ran back in to pick it up.

"Psych office. Shawn Spencer, resident psychic speaking. What can I divine for you today?" I asked into the phone.

"Mr. Spencer," Chief Vic answered," there has been a murder that I think you should see. Here is the address." I jotted down the street address on a Scooby-Doo sticky note and said goodbye to the Chief.

"Good news." I said to Gus as I set the phone down.

"Now we have an excuse."

XxXxX

The address belonged to a small blue house with a little, never used, strangely familiar doghouse out front. I couldn't place it and I knew it was going to bug me until I figured out how I knew it. I practically ran up the steps and into the door.

"Hey guys!" Buzz called with the usual smile. We returned his greeting and followed his directions to the body. Up the stairs and to the left.

"Lassie! You're looking thin and gangly today!" I said as we entered the room.

"Shawn." He glanced up at me, worry and surprise obvious in the lines on his face and in the tone of his voice. Much unlike the usual mixture of disdain and annoyance.

"Lassie? You aren't angry to see me? Did we step into an episode of _The Twilight Zone_ again?"

"Shawn." I looked over at Gus. He was pointing down at the floor in front of us. I followed his gaze to the body, thinking there was something wrong with it. But then I saw the victim's face.

"Dad."

**A/N: So? What do you think so far? Comment please :D** **(B/N (Beta Note): O_O ooOOooo**


	3. Pineapply Goodness

**A/N: I am sorry. I wanted to post last week, I really did. But I got Strep and therefore couldn't. So I'm trying to get two chapters up this week. (Cross your fingers xP) I just want all of you lovely readers to know that I love you and thinking about you guys pushed this chapter out of me. So thank yourselves! Lol.**

**Beta: TalaDentro!!! Because chapters come with mistakes. And she makes the majority of those mistakes go away. (B/N: Who is deathly ill so I apologize for anything I might've missed.)**

**Chapter 2: Pineapply Goodness (And before you ask if that is a word…..IT IS NOW!!!!)**

****

"Shawn, you should go." Lassiter said. I barely heard him. All I could do was stare down at my father's body as an odd mix of emotions ran through , shock, anger, confusion. But the one that was most evident: relief. Henry was gone. It took all I had to keep my lips from curling into a smile.

"What happened to him?" I finally asked, pulling myself out of my head and back into the room. Lassiter hesitated before speaking.

"He was shot. Point blank in the chest. No signs of a break-in."

"Of course not. If someone tried to break into Henry's house, he'd have them pinned to the ground or shot before you could say 'Pineapply goodness'." I said.

"Shawn, you need to leave. You can't work on this case." Lassiter said, standing up. His expression was the hard, determined one I was used to seeing.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Obvious conflict of interest." He replied, exasperation dripping from his voice.

"But I'm not a cop. Therefore, that rule doesn't apply." I fought the urge to stick my tongue out when I saw the tiny little vein in his forehead start to pulse.

"No. I won't allow you anywhere near this case, Spencer."

"When has that ever stopped him before?" Gus chimed in. I nodded my head in agreement and Lassie sighed in exasperation.

"No, Spencer."

"How about this? We'll ask the chief. She gets the final say. Deal?" I asked. He smiled, sure he would win.

"Deal."

XXX

"Chief! Tell Spencer he can't work his father's murder!" Lassiter shouted, bursting into her office.

"Excuse me?" Vic asked, looking at Lassiter with apparent aggravation.

"Tell this little 'psychic' annoyance that he can't work on his father's case due to conflict of interest."

"Have I ever mentioned how adorable you are when you're angry, Lassie?" I asked, strolling in behind him.

"Shut up, Spencer." Lassiter replied, glaring at me.

"Detective." Vic snapped, reprimanding him. "Now, what is the issue?"

"Spencer wants to consult on his father's murder case. Due to conflict of interest, he shouldn't be allowed to." Lassiter explained, forcing himself not to shout.

"But I'm not a cop. Therefore, I should be exempt from that rule. It's not like there would be a huge 'conflict' anyway." I said, looking at the chief. She stared back for a few moments, deliberating.

"He's in." She finally said. "However, if it becomes a problem, you'll be off the case. Understood?"

"Yes, Chief." I nodded, smiling when I saw Lassiter's expression. Anger and shock were battling it out on his face.

"Karen!" He shouted.

"Carlton!"

"Ally Sheedy!" I interjected. They both gave me a look that screamed _Leave. Now._ I scrambled out of the office and towards an exasperated Gus.

"For the record, I agree whole-heartedly with Lassiter. Not because of conflict of interest, but because it could stir up old memories you don't want remembered." He said, keeping his eyes forward. I looked back into the office. At Lassiter's back. At his firm shoulders, currently hunched in anger as he argued with Chief Vic.

"Maybe it's time those memories came out." I said as Lassie marched out of the office, looking annoyed out of his mind. I followed him to his desk and plopped down in the chair next to it. I watched as he rubbed his temples, trying to calm down.

"What do we got?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my head. He didn't open his eyes when he spoke and I was slightly disappointed that I missed out on seeing those beautiful baby blues.

"_We_ have nothing. _I_ have work to do. _You_ hopefully have a crime to commit. So leave, Spencer." I stared at him with a puppy dog expression when he opened his eyes. "Now!"I stood up and walked back to Gus with a defeated look.

"Wait….we're actually leaving?" Gus' eyes widened in surprise.

"No." I replied. "We're going to see the coroner."

**A/N: There you go! I'm sorry if it sucks. It's almost 2 a.m. and this is the first time I've stayed up this late writing in awhile. Please review! It will get another chapter faster!!!**

**By the way, there are some adorable pictures of Tim Omudson in the Psych character profiles on the USA website. Just sayin.**


	4. Coroners Like Cupcakes, Right?

**A/N: ……….I'm sorry. I got uber busy and forgetful and discouraged and (excuse, excuse, excuse) I'm sorry for not uploading sooner. But my beta is here now so it's all ok! Anyways, I just wanted to clear up a couple things I saw in comments.**

1) All of the characters are going to be slightly different due to the giant bit of my plot that shall not be revealed.

2) About Shawn's reaction to Henry, see 1. :D

Beta: TalaDentro. Cuz she introduced me to the wonders of Glee.

Chapter The Next: Coroners Like Cupcakes, Right?

"Why are we going to see the coroner?" Gus asked again as we descended the stairs into the morgue.

"Because he has my dad's dead body and all of the wonderful clues that come with it. That's why." I replied, opening the door and putting on a smile. "Woody!"

"Shawn! How is my favorite psychic?" Woody the coroner called, putting down a slightly bloodied scalpel. He walked over with a big smile on his face. "What can I do for you today?"

"Lassie brought in a new victim earlier today. Henry Spencer. Can I see?" I explained. Woody's faced darkened slightly as I spoke.

"Shawn, I'm sorry for your loss." He said. But his smile soon returned as his mind returned to his work. "Mr. Spencer was shot in the heart. Point blank as evidenced by the powder burns around the entry wound."

As Woody continued to speak, my eyes raked over my father's chest, looking for the one thing that no one else would catch. And just as I was about to give up hope of a hint on his body, I saw it. My finger shot to my head and I shook my arm to fake my vision. Woody stared at me in awe and I heard Gus curse under his breath.

"For my monster from his slab began to rise. And suddenly to my surprise….He did the mash! He did the monster mash!" I sang, dancing along with my awesome lyrical….ness.

"The Monster Mash?" Woody asked, thoroughly confused.

"No…but close. The spirits are telling me to look in a direction of the parody persuasion."

"Bob Rivers! Monster Rash!" Gus shouted, hopeful to end the spectacle that was my psychic vision.

"Yes! Look! Look for a rash!" Woody turned to the my father's body and searched for a rash.

"Here! Here along his jaw line!" I smiled and whipped out my phone and called Lassie, telling him to meet us in the morgue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I here, Spencer?" Lassie's strong voice echoed as he walked into the room, the usual annoyed expression on his wonderful face.

"The spirits have alerted me of a clue!" I said, happily.

"What clue?" He sneered.

"A rash on his jaw line." Lassiter stepped forward and looked at Henry's neck. He studied it for a moment, then straightened and turned back to the rest of us.

"Figure out what caused it, then call me. Spencer, I guess you could come along if you keep quiet." I looked at him with genuine confusion. He turned away. As he unhinged his sunglasses from his shirt, I could have sworn I saw his cheek raise in the hint of a smirk.

**A/N: "The Monster Rash" is a real song. I'm not kidding.**


	5. Quiver, quiver

**A/n: You guys are awesomefaces! I love it when you review. It makes me all smilies on the inside. And outside for that matter. And I don't remember if I said this, but I'm planning on putting out a chapter every night my beta is here with me. Hopefully that works out in our favor!**

For continuation's sake, and cuz I never have before, this WILL be in Lassieface's POV

Beta: TalaDentro because we are watching Moulin Rouge!!!

Chapter the next: Quiver, quiver

I loved my job. It was a great feeling, possibly the greatest, to be able to find a criminal and put him behind bars for what he'd done. And the fact that I got to carry a gun made it all that much greater. But this past year, my work had been harder to enjoy. For one reason, and one reason only. Shawn. The "psychic" had become an extreme nuisance I'd had to deal with once a week.

_Bzzt Bzzt. Bzzt Bzzt._

I took my phone out of my pocket, flipping it open without seeing who it was.

"Lassiter." I said as I pulled up to a stoplight.

"Yes, hello detective. This is the coroner. The results on that odd rash came back."

"What is it? Poison Ivy?" I asked.

"No. It seems Mr. Spencer had an allergic reaction to oleoresin. It's an ingredient used in lotions for people with highly sensitive skin. These lotions aren't usually sold commercially. So you should probably look towards small boutiques." I smiled. Maybe this case would be a quick close.

"Good work." I said, shutting my phone and placing it back in my pocket. I'd reached the station by now. I walked quickly to my desk, almost jumping out of my skin when I saw Spencer sitting there.

The sight of him set my mind back to when he showed up at the crime scene. When he saw Henry's body. The look on his face was one I'd never seen before and would not soon forget. His features were completely softened and serious. There was no happiness or tomfoolery in his eyes. But there was something that looked slightly like….relief. But of course, that couldn't be right. It didn't make sense. And making even less sense, was the strange need I felt to comfort him.

"Lassie, I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare." Spencer's voice yanked me from my reverie and I realized that I had stopped moving and had indeed been staring at him. _Damn_, I thought.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?" I asked, slightly exasperated. "Where's Guster?"

"Well, I knew you weren't going to call me when the coroner's report came in, so I figured I would camp out here. Since you did say I could come along. And he left to go visit his sister." He replied, dropping into the chair on the other side of my desk. "So, has Woody called?"

"Yes, Spencer. It was an allergic reaction to an ingredient in boutique lotions. So I have to find what stores use it in the area." I replied. Spencer leaned forward onto my desk, a thoughtful look on his face.

"How long does it take to run one of those searches?" He asked.

"An hour, at the least." I said. "Why?"

"I want to go back to the house. I want to see if we missed anything. If the spirits have anything more to tell us." I nodded, seeing that he needed this. Besides, if we didn't do this, we'd be sitting around for an hour doing nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car, following the crime scene tape to the door. As we entered the now empty house, a thought occurred to me.

"You seemed extremely shocked when you saw Henry. Didn't you have an inkling that it would be him when you saw what house it was?" I asked as we rounded the stairs.

"No. This isn't where he was living when I last saw him. That was about…..four years ago." He replied. We walked into the bedroom and Spencer immediately walked to where Henry's body had been when we found it. Right in the middle of the room.

"Who called it in?" He asked, kneeling down to look at the floor.

"A neighbor saw the front door ajar. Thought it was suspicious." I replied, looking around. I didn't know what it was, but somehow, no matter where I looked, my eyes always landed back on Spencer. On his shoulders, hunched in thought. And as I circled the room, on his face. His gray eyes were agitated and his bottom lip was quivering uncharacteristically.

"Spirits not telling you anything, Spencer?" I asked, trying not to think about why I suddenly found his face so interesting.

"No. They are being very quiet." He replied, his voice was distant, not really paying attention. He stood and walked over to the bed, looking down at the covers. After another minute of silence, he suddenly gasped.

"Lassie! The spirits are telling me something. Here." He whipped out an arm and pointed it towards the bed. "Someone sat here. Recently." He opened his eyes and looked down at the bed again. "Yeah. Here is the impression. It's too small to be his." He turned his relieved gaze towards me. "A woman. About……156 lbs."

"How do you know she is 156 lbs?" I asked him. He smiled a bright white smile.

"My dad did teach me all of these things, Lassieface. I can tell."


	6. Bath & Bodyworks Should Get A Disclaimer

**A/n: Hiya! So, this chapter will be back in Shawn's POV. My beta says I did a good Lassie…but I have a feeling she just wants me to take her to a movie. Lol. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Beta: TalaDentro…..because I'm out of snappy the next

Chapter the next: Bath & Bodyworks Should Get A Disclaimer

"So, we know a woman did it." I said as Lassie and I walked into the precinct together.

"No, we know a woman was there. We don't know that she killed him." He replied, sitting at his desk and tapping away at the keys.

"He had lotion on his face! What man do you know that puts lotion on his hands?" He sent a very pointed look my way. "Lotion that isn't commercial. I'm a very solid fan of Dove."

"And again, all of that could have gotten there before he died." He said. "The search came up with three boutiques that use oleoresin in the Santa Barbara area."

"Where do we begin?" I asked.

XxXxXx

"Hi! Welcome to Rollie Pollies Boutique! How can I help you?" Called a girl wearing an apron with the boutique's name plastered across it in swirly letters. Lassie pulled his badge.

"Detective Lassiter. I'm with SBPD. I need to speak with the owner." He said, taking off his 70's cop aviator sunglasses.

"That's me. I'm Angie Cooper. What's this about?" She asked, the customer service smile leaving her face.

"Do you use oleoresin in your lotions?" He asked. I walked around the store, looking at all of the things in stock here. Lotions, fragrances, stuffed animals.

"In one, yes. Here." She handed him a bottle with sparkly lettering."Do you happen to have a list of the people that have purchased this lotion?"

"Don't need one. I just started selling it about a week ago. No one has bought any yet."

"Lassie! Good news!" I called. He sent a glare my way. "They sell stuffed capuchin monkeys!"

XxXxXxX

"This has to be the place." Lassie said. This was the last boutique on the list, Gina Marie's. It looked just like the other two. All cheery pastel colors and merchandise to match.

"Hi, my name is Anna. Can I help you?" A woman said, walking up to us with a smile on her face.

"Detective Lassiter. I was wondering if you use oleoresin in any of your products." Lassie replied, sounding like a broken record.

"Yes. In this lotion, here." She handed it to him. "Why?"

"It's part of an investigation. How many people have purchased this lotion recently?" She led him back to her register to find out. I walked around the store, looking at the various lotions and fragrances they sold. When I found nothing as exciting as the capuchin monkey, I walked over to where Lassie was standing.

"Any luck?" I asked. He nodded.

"13 people in the Santa Barbara area have bought this lotion. Now we just have to run it against people Henry knows, and we will most likely have our guy."

"Gal."

"What?" He looked at me, slight confusion in his eyes.

"We decided it was a girl." I replied, smiling.

"No, you did. I'm not yet convinced." He said, turning back to Anna.

"I thought you weren't allowed to sleep with your partner." She said, handing him the list.

Lassie the 's eyes widened with a plethora of various confused and flabbergasted emotions. He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Come on, partner. Let's go." I said, with a smile.


	7. To Defeat The Huns

**A/n: So, you are all awesome. If anyone says differently, they are stupid faces who need to be forced to read BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD fan fiction for hours on end. Because you're all amazing!**

  
**Just as a warning….I don't like this chapter. That's why it is so short.**

**Beta: TalaDentro because she gives me ideas on how to keep this story going!**

**Chapter the next: To Defeat The Huns!!**

The ride back to the precinct was full of awkward silence. Lassie kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. No doubt thinking about what Anna had said about us sleeping together.

"I'm not sleeping with you." He said.

"Not by lack of effort on my part." I replied, looking out the window.

"What?!?!" He exclaimed. I looked back to him with an innocent expression.

"What? I didn't say anything." Lassiter didn't speak again until we pulled into his spot at the station.

"We are never speaking about this ever again. You bring it up and I will shoot you." I smiled and agreed, trying not to laugh.

"Detective!" Buzz called. "The ballistics came back on the gun that shot Henry Spencer. It was a Smith & Wesson Model 22A Pistol."

".22 caliber. Makes sense. Good work." Lassiter replied, taking the report from Buzz. "Now we can run our list of lotion buyers against Henry's known contacts and owners of that gun." A smile crossed his face as he sat down to his computer and started typing in all of the information.

I walked behind him and glanced down at the list of people who had bought the lotion from Gina Marie's. When I saw one name, I had to read it over and over a few times to be sure my eyes weren't screwing with me.

"Lassie…"

"What?" He asked, a little snappy.

"My mom is on this list."


	8. It's A Clue, Scooby Doo!

****

**A/n: I finally have the plot for this story de-kinked. Everything should flow now. Before, it was on a basis of whatever I came up with and hoping it made sense. With a kinda plan. But now there is an ACTUAL plan!!! I'm excited. You should be too!**

Beta: TalaDentro!!! Because she is dressing up as a pop-tart at her wedding and letting me go as Batman!

Chapter the next: It's A Clue, Scooby Doo!

"What?" Lassie looked up at me, incredulous.

"My mom. She's on this list. Look." I pointed to her name, Madeleine Spencer.

"She in town?" He asked. I shrugged, not really sure. "McNab! Get Madeleine Spencer on the phone! ASAP!" Buzz nodded and ran off."While he is doing that, I'm still going to run the search. I don't like having just one suspect this early in the game." I nodded, not really listening. Seeing my mom's name on the list of lotion buyers had sent a small chill up my spine. And my stomach started to twist. Something wasn't right. McNab came back, snapping his cell phone closed.

"She's in town and I asked her to come down to the station. She'll be here in an hour." He said. Lassiter nodded, telling him to prepare an interrogation room.

My mind was racing. The thought of my mom having something to do with my dad's death scared me. I kept circling around the hope that this was all random happenstance, and the fear that her connection went deeper than just a bottle of boutique lotion.

"Shawn!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lassie shout my name. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, a little dazed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. Now, I know you are going to want to go in there and be all…..whatever you are, but you can't. At most you can watch. Alright?" I stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Good."

"Shawn!" We both turned around and saw my mom standing there with a smile. She walked over to us, giving me a hug and shaking Lassie's hand. "So, what is this all about?"Lassiter glanced at me through the corner of his eye before leading my mom to the interrogation room.

I stepped into the viewing room as my mom settled into the one wooden chair on the other side of the glass.

"Dr. Spencer, have you ever purchased a bottle of Gina Marie's Abracafabulous Lotion for Sensitive Skin?" He asked, slightly wincing when he read the name.

"Yes. I use it everyday. It works wonders on my dry hands. Why?" She asked, the crease in her forehead making an appearance. Lassiter took a pause before explaining.

"Ma'm, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Your ex-husband has been killed." He said, placing a hand on her eyes widened as Lassie finished his sentence, as if she knew what was coming. A few tears welled in her eyes and, being the strong woman she was, she immediately wiped them away. But not before one escaped and slid down her cheek.

"H-How did it happen?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. Lassiter stepped away, all business now.

"He was shot. Doctor, when was the last time you saw your husband?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I guess the last time I was in town. Doing the evaluations for the station. But what does this have to do with my lotion?"

"A substance matching the chemical make-up of your lotion came into contact with your husband's skin causing an allergic reaction pre-mortem." He said.

"So you think I had something to do with this?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. We are just following a lead. Do you know of anyone that would want to harm your husband?" He asked.

"Besides the dozens of criminals he put away over the course of his career? No, not really." She replied, a drop of venom mixed into her tone. "Is there anything else, Detective?"

"No, Ma'm. You are free to go. But you know the drill. Don't leave town in case we have more questions." He answered with a small smile. She left the room and I met her outside the door.

"Shawn! How are you feeling?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm fine, Mom. Please don't try to psychoanalyze me." I said, returning the hug. She pulled back and looked at me, her eyes worried for my emotional state.

"Ok. Well, I have to go to a work thing. Promise that we will have dinner later though, alright?" She gave me a weak smile and I nodded. She left then, working her way past all of the officers around her.

Lassiter stepped out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door. We walked in silence to his desk, my mind finally slowing down. He sat and looked at his computer, clicking open the search page.

"We got something. Here. Mary Andrews. Do you recognize the name?" I shook my head no. "Alright. Well, I want you to go home. I'll talk to her on my own."

"As you wish." I replied. He nodded and left.

"But what Lassiter didn't know, was that when Shawn said, 'As you wish.', what he really meant was, 'I love you.'" I turned to the source of the voice and saw Buzz standing there with a smile.

****

**A/n: I had to! I swear I had to! It was required!**


	9. Revelations and Scary Music

**A/N: I suck, I know. I'm sorry. You can cupcake me later. (Its like stoning only with cupcakes). Anyways, this chapter is going to be in Lassie's POV. And it is a bit of a filler so I can get back on my plot line. I love you guys. You're all awesome. XD**

**Beta: TalaDentro…..because she helped me figure out where I'm going with this because of her hands on nature :D**

**Chapter the next: Revelations and Scary Music**

**Lassie's POV **

"Alright. Well, I want you to go home. I'll talk to her on my own." I said, grabbing my jacket and walking out of the station. I thought of the good news as I pulled out of the parking lot. Mary Andrews had recently purchased the lotion, her husband had a Smith & Wesson Model 22A Pistol, and Henry had put away her brother, giving her motive. She was the perfect suspect…almost.

I kept thinking about Mrs. Spencer. The whole time in the interrogation room I felt like she was hiding something. And was very smug about it. But she didn't have motive. She had no reason to kill him. Only to leave him. Which she did.

I pulled up to Mrs. Andrews' flower shop and pushed my thoughts on Shawn's mom to the back of my mind. It wasn't important for now. Now was the time to focus on Andrews.

"Hello. Welcome to Flowers by Mary. How can I help you?" A young, smiling girl asked me as I stepped inside.

"I'm Detective Lassiter with SBPD. I'm here to speak with Mary Andrews." I replied, pulling out my badge. She nodded and disappeared into the back of the store. After a few minutes, she returned with an older red-headed woman.

"How can I be of service, Detective?" She asked, sliding her hands into her apron pockets.

"Does your husband own a Smith & Wesson Model 22A Pistol?"

"Yes. He keeps it in our bedroom closet."

"Do you know a man by the name of Henry Spencer?"

"Detective Spencer? Yes, of course. What is this all about?"

"Detective Spencer was found shot in his apartment."

"Oh. That's horrible."

"What was the nature of your relationship with the detective?"

"He was the one who put my brother in jail. Wait, you don't think I had anything to do with this, do you?" She asked.

"You are a person of interest."

"Let me assure you, I have no bad blood against Detective Spencer. Ryan, my brother, was stealing from me and my husband. I was the one to give his name to the detective. He was actually very helpful in getting all of our stuff back."

"Alright. In that case, I only have one more question. What kind of lotion do you use?"

"Abracafabulous. It's from this little boutique a few blocks away. I just started using it yesterday. My friend Madeleine turned me onto it." I was thanked her and turned to leave before something occurred to me.

"I'm sorry, who gave you the lotion?" I asked, turning back to her.

"My friend, Madeleine. Madeleine Spencer."


	10. Not My Baby

**A/N: I'm finally getting off my lazy bum (not literally, because I sit down to write) and writing this chapter. After this one, it will be one or two more and then it'll be finished. ****Should be great! And to those who have patiently (and impatiently) waited for my big plot twist….*drum roll please* HERE IT IS FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE! **

**This chapter is going to start in Lassie's POV and then switch to Shawn's somewhere in the middle. **

**Beta: As always, the lovely, insane, and sometimes *insert funny adjective here*….TalaDentro! For she is the one who helped me with the interrogation scene AND fixed a plot hole I didn't even know was there!**

**Chapter the Next: Not My Baby**

I shoved the doors to the precinct open and shouted for Buzz. He came running up, his voice slightly shaking as he asked what I needed.

"Get Madeleine Spencer back in an interrogation room now! And get Shawn down here, too. He'll be whining for weeks if he isn't here when I crack this thing wide open!" I shouted, walking to my desk. "Oh, and one more thing, Buzz. I want you to get a warrant and search her hotel room."

"Yes, Sir." He said, running off.

"Detective! What is all this shouting about?" The chief asked as she appeared in front of my desk.

"I just figured out who killed Detective Spencer." I muttered, glancing up at her before hearing a familiar voice ring through the air.

"Lassie! What's all this about?" Shawn asked, striding towards my desk. "Buzz said you walked in here raising hell."

"It seems the detective here has solved the case." Karen said. "He's so excited about it; I think I'll be joining you in observation, Mr. Spencer."

"I just need confirmation on who it is." I looked up and my anger quickly faded, replaced by pure determination. "And here comes the person who is going to help me do it." The two people at my desk turned to see Ms. Spencer being led to an interrogation room. I hopped up and took over, leading the small group to Room A. After she sat down, I heard the click from the Observation room door and began, my words chosen with careful consideration.

"Mrs. Spencer, I just need to ask you a few more questions about this case, if that's alright?"I asked.

"Of course, detective. What do you want to know?" She asked, innocent as ever.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Mary Andrews?" I asked, watching her carefully. She kept her face very composed, but her eyes….her eyes told a different story.

"I'm afraid I don't. Does she have something to do with all of this?"

"She is no longer a suspect. However I do find it quite interesting that you say you don't know her. Interesting because she says you two are good friends. She says you turned her on to that Abracafabulous lotion." I replied, working against wincing at the name of the lotion. It really was ridiculous.

"Mary Andrews? Oh! Wait, I do know her. Yes, Henry worked on case a few years back for her and her husband. I saw her the other day at the boutique where I buy the lotion. We got to talking and I suggested it to her. There wasn't anything nefarious about it, I assure you."

"Alright. There is still something very strange about all this." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"What's weird, Detective?"

"Well, it's weird that you would lie to the police about knowing Mrs. Andrews. It's also strange that you are friends with a woman whose husband owns a gun that is the same make and model as the one who shot your husband." Mrs. Spencer's face hardened when I say this.

"I don't _know_ her. I am acquainted with her. It was only a chance meeting between us. It lasted five minutes."

"Then why does she claim that you two have been close friends for years? Why did she say that you asked to borrow her husband's gun for, oh what was it? That's right! Protection. But what from, I wonder?" It was now that I knew for sure I would have her soon. Her lip started to quiver ever so slightly and her eyes darted to both walls and then to the two-way before resting back on me. The room was filled with silence for a full minute before she burst out of her chair.

"She's obviously lying! How do you know she didn't do it? That she isn't just trying to frame me!"

"Probably because she has an air-tight alibi and no motive. But you, Mrs. Spencer, have no alibi whatsoever. And as his ex-wife, it's practically a given that you would have a motive!" She leaned in close to me with one of the greatest glares she could muster.

"Now see here! I am a respected member of this community who was married to a cop for many years. I know my rights. You have no evidence and therefore cannot hold me here! So unless you have some questions for me that DON'T include accusing me of killing my ex-husband, I will be contacting my lawyer!"

**POV SHIFT TO SHAWN**

I sat in observation, watching as Lassiter grilled my mother. I didn't understand why he thought my mom was the murderer. But he did. So I watched as she stood up and accused him of incompetency. I stood, reaching for the door. This was ridiculous and I was going to put a stop to it.

"Mr. Spencer, wait. Look." The chief said, pointing into the room on the other side of the window. I looked up and saw Buzz whispering something in Lassiter's ear. Worry ran through me when I saw the small smile appear and disappear on his lips. He turned back to my mom as Buzz left the room.

"I think calling your lawyer will be a very good idea, Mrs. Spencer. While you were here, I had a few of our officers get a warrant and go to your hotel room. Guess what they found there? A gun. A Smith & Wesson Model 22A Pistol. Can you explain it?"

"Yes. It is going to be a gift for a friend of mine who likes guns." I could hear the lie in her tone and my breath became shallow.

"Don't lie to me, Ma'm. Why do you have that gun?"

"FINE! I did it! I killed my husband. I did. And I'm glad I did too! He was hurting MY LITTLE BOY! My son! I couldn't live with myself any longer, knowing what he was doing to my baby!" I stood there, frozen. Watching as my mother broke down in tears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the chief turn to me with a shocked look. A look that matched the one on Lassie's face as he turned back to look at the two-way that separated us.


	11. Maybe It's Time…Or Not…I Never Really

**A/n: Ok, so, even though this comes as a surprise since all of my updates are weeks apart….here is my next to last chapter.**

**This chapter will start in Lassie's POV then switch to Shawn's, just like last time. It starts right after Mrs. Spencer's confession.**

**Beta: TalaDentro…because she is turning 20 this month! And therefore, this is all dedicated to her because I don't have anything to get her a gift with.**

**Betanote: Thank you, but did you have to mention my age? lol**

**Chapter the Next: Maybe It's Time…..Or Not….I Never Really Could Tell**

"What do you mean, hurting him?"

"Henry was abusing Shawn. I'm not all too sure how or when it started. But I saw the scars. And I knew my son was lying when he said they were from an accident he'd had awhile back. I knew."

Suddenly, everything clicked. Shawn's need to be on the case, his claim that there was no conflict of interest, the look in his eyes that seemed a lot like relief. Everything made sense now. I heard a door slam and figured it was him, doing what he did best. Running.

"Aren't you going to arrest me, Detective?" I heard Mrs. Spencer's voice come from behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Arrest you?" I asked, still reeling from this surprising declaration.

"I did just confess to murder." I stared at her, trying to snap myself back into reality. Luckily, the chief walked in at that moment and shook me out of my thoughts.

"Carlton, I'll take care of this. I want you to follow Shawn, make sure he's alright." I nodded, this time coherently. I bolted out of the room and through the station, almost knocking Buzz off his heels. I rushed to my car, barely noticing the rain pelting my shoulders as I unlocked the door and hopped inside.

I decided to start with his apartment. He would most likely go there first. If he wasn't running, he would want whatever comfort could be found in his own home. If he was, well, I didn't want to have to think about that. The possibility that I wouldn't find him wasn't acceptable to me.

I rapped my knuckles across the door a few times, listening for any sound that would mean he was home. After a few minutes, I knocked again, this time calling his name. His apartment was completely silent. I turned away and headed for the Psych office.

**POV SWITCH TO SHAWN**

My mind was racing. I was so deep in my own shock and disbelief that I barely noticed walking into the office and crashing onto the couch. I sat there, staring at the floor, unable to really comprehend what had just happened.

Out of all the people my dad had ever known, ever put away, ever pissed off; I couldn't believe it was my mother who had ended him. My mother, who always swore she wasn't violent and only ever wanted to help people, not hurt them. I didn't know how to feel about this. I couldn't even comprehend it.

"Shawn! Are you in here?" I didn't even flinch when I heard that all too familiar voice ring through the office. I listened as Lassiter walked through every corner of our office, looking for me, until finally coming to a rest a few feet away. "Shawn…." He whispered, sounding relieved to have found me.

"Hello." I said. He walked…or rather, squelched, over to the couch and sat next to me. "You're wet." I said, looking up to see his hair was soaked through and dripping.

"It's raining." He replied. "Shawn, about what happened earlier…."

"What about it?" Lassiter didn't answer me for a few moments, thinking about how to proceed.

"Is it…true? What you're mother said?" He asked. I stared at him for what seemed like hours, trying to decide whether or not to tell him.

Maybe it was time. Time to tell him about my past. About my feelings for him. About…everything. On the other hand, I never was really good with these types of things. These emotional filled confessions of pain and love. I didn't know how to go about it. What would I say?

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me. I just came by to make sure you were alright. I think I'll be going now." Lassiter said, snapping me out of my thoughts as he stood up. "See ya." I sat there, watching as he walked out of the room and toward the door. It was in that instant that I realized it _was_ time for the truth to come out. It was time for him to find out.

"Lassiter, wait. Don't go." I said, so quiet I was surprised that he heard me and stopped.

"Why?" Lassiter asked. I stared at him, gathering my thoughts.

"It's true. All of it. Everything my mother said was true." I said, not looking at him. Afraid that I would see that look of pity that Gus had when he found out. "I have the scars to prove it, too."

"Can I….can I see them?" I snapped my eyes up to find that he didn't have a look of pity, but one that I couldn't understand. One filled with some unreadable emotion that made me want to tell him every sordid detail. I took a deep breath as I slowly unbuttoned my shirt**, **revealing scarred skin and bad memories. The whole time I kept my eyes on Lassiter's. I watched as they grew wider as they scanned down my chest.

"Oh, Shawn…." My name came out on a sigh, as if he'd been holding in a breath and had just now let it out. He took a few steps forward, reaching out a hesitant hand and, without really thinking, running it along a particularly long one. I stared into his blue eyes, trying to understand what he was thinking. What he was feeling.

All of this felt so…unreal, like a dream. One I would never want to wake up from. But I could feel the end coming. I could tell that soon, Lassiter would snap out of whatever trance he was in. He would look at me with the most adorable of awkward looks and bolt, trying to understand why he had been running a finger across my bare skin. Which meant I had to utilize this situation as best I could.

I took his chin in my hand, drawing his eyes away from my past and up to my face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I kissed him instead. It was quick, soft, and perfect. My mind was reeling as I looked into his eyes and saw what I'd always hoped I might one day find.

"Lassiter, I….I love you."

**A/n: I hope that that is good. It is currently 3:30 in the morning and my brain is extremely jumbled. I'm watching a marathon of The Nanny and I'm afraid I might start talking like Fran Drescher soon. Ugh. Anyways, review please! It makes all of this so much easier.**

**P.S—Now that you have read this chapter seriously, I can now say this: Go back to where Shawn was unbuttoning and think to yourself "Bow Chicka Wow Wow…." Just sayin ;)**


	12. Gus's Most Interesting Morning

**A/n: Isn't this exciting? My last chapter which I am writing the day after the Season 5 premiere! This is just a good Psych week ;) Anyways, I decided to something a little different for this final chapter. It is going to be in Gus's POV, which I have never done before….so this should be interesting. :D**

**Beta: As always, the lovely and beautiful TalaDentro, who never acts like a powdered nut pickle. **

**Chapter the Last: The Most Interesting Morning Of Gus's Life….So Far**

I walked into the Psych office, refreshed and ready to tolerate whatever ridiculous scheme Shawn concocted today. It was quiet, making me think Shawn either wasn't here, or was passed out in front of the TV with Doritos covering his chest. I hung my coat next to the door and walked through to our desks, wondering how Henry's case was going.

"Mmmm…" I turned toward the direction of the soft groan I heard and almost dropped my coffee on the ground.

Lying on the couch was not just a sleeping Shawn, but also a slumbering Lassiter. They were plastered together, arms wrapped around each other. I was just about to wake them up when I saw something even more amazing than these two entwined on our yellow couch.

There was a smile on Shawn's face. It was small, barely noticeable, but still there; situated on his lips. It was amazing. Sure, Shawn smiled almost all day every day, but never while he slept. Because of his past, Shawn had never been truly happy; to a point where it affected his subconscious. As far as I knew, most of his REM sleep cycles were filled with nightmares and bad memories. Lassiter seemed to have fixed that in one night.

I soon realized how weird it was for me to be standing here, staring at them sleeping. So I finished my original walk to my desk and sat down, deciding to get things for my actual job done. As I was typing away, I heard another groan from the couch and looked over, watching as Lassiter stirred and woke up.

"Good morning." I said, turning back to my computer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look over at me with surprise, then look down at Shawn and do the exact opposite of what I expected.

Instead of his eyes growing wide at the sight of Shawn underneath him and yelling like he always does, he just smiled.

**A/n: Well, there it is! The end of my story. Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and author alerts. They all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Now that I'm done with this story, I am accepting any and all story ideas. They can be one-shots or chapter stories and in these categories: Harry Potter, Twilight, Psych (of course), Glee, and M*A*S*H. I am only choosing those ones because, with the first three, I have written for them before and have a basic grasp of how to write for them, and for the last two, I think I could and it would be fun. If you have any other categories you'd like to see from me, let me know and I'll see what I can do! I can also do any songfics!**


End file.
